


Alohomora

by Peryton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - cops and robbers, F/F, fleurmione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peryton/pseuds/Peryton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, Ron and Harry are still relatively fresh from the police academy but they have already proven themselves to their superiors and are given a new case to work on, that of the legendary safe cracker known only as ‘The Veela’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lumos

**Author's Note:**

> While writing my previous Fleurmione ficlet I was going to reference Fleur’s job but paused at what her job would be in a non-magical universe then I scribbled down the idea for this.  
> I have no knowledge of police procedures aside from what comedy tv shows have told me-so what little is there is probably all wrong, if there's anything that makes people who actually know things about the police shout at the screen let me know and I'll probably change it (unless it messes with my admittedly only vaguely-thought-out plot).

“I thought it would be more exciting.” Ron said slouching down at his desk. Hermione resisted the urge to sigh, she had met Harry and Ron at the academy and while they hadn’t got along at first-okay, she hadn’t got along with anyone at first- after an incident while learning about policing the online world when the three of them had bonded over taking down a troll by themselves and had been inseparable ever since.

“I told you it wasn’t like the movies.” Hermione said as she put the finishing touches to her last report.

“Can’t you do it?” Ron asked looking at her pleadingly. Harry just shook his head and concentrated on his own paperwork.

“No I can’t.”

“But you like this stuff. You’re good at it. I’m more the action type.” Ron argued.

“I don’t like it I just realise that it’s necessary for the job to have records of what we do.”

“Admit it Hermione, you like it a little.” Harry said in an undertone to her.

“Weasley, Potter, Granger.” McGonagall called as she walked briskly over to where their desks were pushed against the far side of the station. “You three have a new case.” The stern faced Scottish sergeant said, passing a large pile of casefiles down to Hermione who eagerly accepted them. “This is a high profile case, we’re placing a lot of trust in the three of you, don’t let us down.”

“We won’t Professor.” Hermione said, torn between her urge to go through the files now and

McGonagall raised an eyebrow and looked down at her former students who were still seated at their desks; Ron made a conscious effort to sit up straight but instead succeeded in knocking a pile of reports off his desk.

“You’re not in the Academy any more Miss Granger; aside from the incident with the cyber-crimes division you three have an exemplary record-”

“We did catch that guy though.” Ron said under his breath, but still too loudly for McGonagall’s cat-like hearing to miss.

“That as may be Mr Weasley but this station is putting a great deal of trust in you, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from any of your usual… escapades in working this case. Your new case is on a legendary safe cracker known as ‘the Veela’, this individual is renowned throughout Europe for breaking into banks and private owners’ supposedly ‘uncrackable’ safes and making off with millions, and we have reason to suspect that they are currently in England and planning a bank job here.”

“Which bank?” Harry asked leaning over to take the files from Hermione.

“There’s only one bank; Gringotts.” Ron replied.

“Ron’s right, Gringotts has to be the target.” Hermione affirmed, still holding onto the files and oblivious to Harry’s attempt to retrieve them.

“That’s the Captain’s thinking too; we understand you have a family member who works at the bank? Perhaps

The three nodded at McGonagall and continued watching her attentively, waiting for further instructions.

“Well, get to work then, the criminals won’t catch themselves.” McGonagall said, prompting a short tug of war between Hermione and Harry to get a hold of the files before they realised what they were doing and Ron to jump up from his chair before sheepishly sitting back down and holding out a hand for his share of the files.

A few hours later the three of them had the large folder lying empty on Hermione’s desk and reports of robberies and missing items littering the three desks.

“How do they expect us to stop the robbery?” Ron asked putting down a sheaf of papers and stretching the cricks from his back.

“I don’t know Ron, by good police work maybe? Surveillance of the vaults, checking the security already in place and improving what we can?”

“But we want to catch this guy, so we can’t just let everyone know we’re on to him.” Ron argued.

“From what I gather that probably wouldn’t stop them.” Hermione said frowning as she looked over one of the profiling reports about the thief.

“What, they’d still break in knowing we’ve upped security and are ready and waiting to arrest them?” Harry asked bemused.

“The Veela seems to think they are superior to any one they’ve come up against, just look at these targets, all supposedly the securest places in their respective countries, or belonging to private owners who have spent thousands on security and guards, and time and time again the Veela proves they’re better than their opposition.” Hermione explained.

“Maybe Harry should hide in a cupboard again and jump out when they break in the vault.” Ron said eyeing his friend with amusement.

“We swore never to bring that up.” Harry grumbled.

“Come on Harry, that was integral to the mission, you did great! Ron was too tall to fit in there and I couldn’t be in the field.” Hermione said grinning at Harry’s discomfort.

For the rest of the day the three detectives poured over the information on the Veela and their previous crimes and psychological profiles, all of them growing more and more apprehensive as the lack of any real evidence against the Veela, or solid suspects was revealed to them.

“This is ridiculous.” Ron cried, throwing the file he was reading back onto the table. “There’s no way these are all the same guy. They’re having a laugh with us and have given us all the unsolved bank or high end robbery cases, pretending it’s all being perpetrated by one person.”

“There does seem to be rather more cases than I was expecting.” Hermione agreed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Well there’s no way we can crack this tonight,” Ron said standing and shuffling the papers on his desk into a haphazard stack. “You guys coming round the Burrow for tea? Mum’s always asking after you two and moans when I don’t bring you around for a while.”

“Won’t it be an imposition?” Hermione asked still unused to Mrs Weasley’s hospitality.

“Nah, she’s making loads, Bill’s bringing his new girlfriend over so the family are all going to be there I think.”

* * *

Hermione and Harry followed Ron to the outskirts of the city to his parents’ house, which along with the Station the three of them probably saw more often than their own flats at this point. Hermione and Harry were greeted by Mr Weasley as eagerly as if they were one of the family as soon as they walked through the door.

“How’s your job going in the Ministry Mr Weasley?” Harry asked the amiable redheaded man.

“Oh, fine, fine. And call me Arthur, I’ve told you both a million times! Now come along, I want you to take a look at my new project, I was thinking about electricity you see and about how exactly it flows through the wires and I’ve always wanted to be able to _see_ it happening, you know?” Arthur said as he propelled both Harry and Hermione towards the garden. “Anyway I decided to-”

Hermione saw Ginny coming down the stairs and used the younger girl’s appearance as an excuse not to enter the garden shed and view what was usually a dangerous project

“Ginny!” Hermione exclaimed, practically ducking under Arthur’s arm in her rush to avoid another trip to his ‘laboratory’ and ignoring Harry’s betrayed looks as she left him alone with the amateur inventor.

“Hermione.” The young redhead grinned. “Is dad trying to get you to go see his latest death trap?”

“I mean… I wouldn’t say death trap… necessarily…” Hermione trailed off.

“Remember his obsession with rubber ducks? We all thought it was fine, how much trouble could he get into with bath toys? When he decided to show us what he was up to we were nearly crushed under all the squeakers and rubber. Bath ducks don’t even _have_ squeakers in.”

“I think he said he was going to solve the duck’s quack doesn’t echo with the better acoustics of the bathroom.”

“But it wasn’t even a quack it was…” Ginny cut herself off, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh before looking to Hermione who just shook her head in sympathy.

“Why does he get so fascinated with every day stuff?” Hermione asked bemused.

“I don’t know, he’s always talking about finding the magic in the mundane or something.” Ginny replied shrugging, far more used to her father’s eccentricities than Hermione was.

“Where’s Ron anyway?” Hermione asked looking around the living room Ginny had led her to.

“Probably in the kitchen trying to steal food before dinner.” Ginny said rolling her eyes. “But that’s not important here,” she started, her eyes dancing. “Did he tell you Bill’s bringing a girl?”

“Yeah, it’s not a big deal though right? Bill’s had loads of girlfriends from what I’ve heard from Ron.”

“It _is_ a big deal; Bill has never brought anyone home! Mum’s sure he’s going to announce he’s engaged or something.”

“Surely not, how long has he even known her, wasn’t he seeing that model or something last month?”

“Mum and Dad think she’s pregnant.” Ginny said in a hushed undertone, unable to hide her excitement at the prospect.

“No need to sound too happy about it Gin.” Hermione said laughing.

“Well nothing ever happens around here, I’m glad for a little excitement, it’s so quiet around here with Charlie off in Romania and Percy interning with the Government.”

“Is Percy coming?” Hermione enquired after the Weasley she had seen fewer times than the one living in a different country.

Ginny rolled her eyes again. “Don’t be silly, he’s far too busy becoming the most important man in Britain.”

Hermione and Ginny were soon called into the dining room by Mrs Weasley and asked to set the table.

“How does Ron always get out of this?” Ginny grumbled as she started getting out the plates and cutlery.

“Ginny no, use the good silverware.” Molly interrupted, still in her apron and looking more flustered than usual.

“We have good silverware?” Ginny asked surprised.

“Bill is bringing the first girlfriend he has allowed us to meet; we aren’t going to use the plates your brother decided to scratch jokes into or the cutlery that’s missing every third fork prong.”

“I thought the forks were supposed to be like that.” Hermione asked staring down at the usual cutlery. “How did you break the same tine on every fork?”

“When I bought Dean over you didn’t even let him eat dinner you just asked him really embarrassing questions and let Fred and George test their skiving snack boxes on him.” Ginny said, ignoring Hermione’s question.

“I didn’t let them test their joke products on anyone Ginny,” Molly responded exasperated. “I have told them time and time again not to do any of their testing here, we still haven’t been able to get the stain off the ceiling from their last round of test subjects I wouldn’t let them do it again, and certainly not in the house.”

“He still threw up everywhere.” Ginny grumbled quietly.

Soon the table was set and Hermione and Ginny took their places while Molly called the rest of the family for dinner. Hermione was eyeing up the dishes filling the table, deciding which she would grab before the Weasley males could empty them when Bill entered the room, laughing at something Fred was saying and Hermione felt her breath catch at the beautiful woman following him.

“Everyone this is Fleur.” Bill said smiling wildly as he pulled out a chair for the blonde beauty.

“Hi Fleur, I’m Harry, me and Hermione work with Ron.” Harry said smiling friendly at the newcomer.

“Enchantè.” Fleur responded smiling at the both of them.

“Hngh.” Hermione said, her eyebrows shooting up when she realised what she had said, or failed to say, and blushed furiously as she averting her eyes in embarrassment from Fleur’s evaluating gaze.

“Tuck in everyone!” Molly said enthusiastically.

Hermione’s plan to get the dishes she had wanted before the others devoured everything she wanted was forgotten as she sat there mortified by her response to Bill’s girlfriend. Harry was carrying on as normal but Hermione noticed Ron was staring at Fleur open mouthed and Hermione cursed internally, she really didn’t want any evidence that she was at all like Ron when it came to beautiful women. But then even he managed to tear his awestruck gaze away from Fleur long enough to pile his plate with food.

“So Bill, Fleur, how long have you two been seeing each other?” Arthur asked as he passed a dish across to Hermione who took it gratefully.

“Oh, not that long,” Bill said staring at Fleur in a way that made Hermione’s stomach clench uncomfortably. “But I knew she was something special straight away.”

“So, French Bill?” George asked brightly.

“Is that because of the French kissing?” Fred finished to Molly’s annoyance.

“Fred!”

“George, mother!” Fred responded instantly.

“Honestly, you’d think you’d be able to tell us apart by now.” George said mock-hurt.

“I- just both of you stop, I just want a normal, well behaved family dinner so we can have a chance to meet Fleur.” Molly said tightly, smiling at Fleur who was watching the scene with interest.

“So, not normal then.” Ginny mumbled loud enough for Hermione to hear.

“So Fleur.” Molly said turning her gaze onto the only one at the table who didn’t squirm under the weight of the matriarch’s gaze. “How long have you been in England?”

“Oh, not too long at all, I ‘ave come over to improve my eenglish and met Bill, and the rest was ‘ow you say? ‘istory?”

“So you’re thinking of staying over here?” Molly fished, eyeing Fleur contemplatively, much to Bill’s obvious discomfort.

“France is wonderful of course.” Arthur cut in, attempting to turn the conversation.

“’Ave you been to France monsieur Weasley?”

“Ah… no, but I’ve erm, heard good things.”

“Eet is a fantastique country; I hope to show Bill eet soon.”

Hermione glanced at Molly who was glaring at Fleur as though she’d just threatened to steal her first born, which, Hermione supposed in a way she had. If Hermione knew anything about Molly Weasley it was that she was fiercely protective over her family, which had come to encompass herself and Harry now, something Hermione was both grateful and a little daunted by.

“Well, it’s got nothing on England in some respects.” Molly laughed, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “And of course

“Oui, family is important; I know Bill values you all greatly. As I value mine, even though maman was against the idea at first they were all so accepting of me when I told them I wanted to come to Angleterre. That’s always the greatest gift a family can give I think, acceptance.”   

“Well hear hear,” Arthur said looking at Bill pointedly.

“Well we think you’re very acceptable Fleur.” Fred said after a moment of silence. “In fact, I would go as far to say-”

“For god’s sake George!” Molly erupted throwing her fork down with a clang and glaring at the offending redhead who carried on as though nothing had happened.

“Only joking, I am Fred.”

The rest of the dinner passed in relative silence, with Arthur Harry and Hermione making small conversation about Arthur’s latest projects and Fred and George starting to talk before being cut off by a glare from Molly. Ron had managed to multitask shovelling his face with food and staring at Fleur like a love struck puppy, Hermione cringed and hoped that she didn’t have the same expression on her face but with the frequency that Fleur’s eyes seemed to catch hers she knew she must have an embarrassing expression to warrant such attention from the blonde.

 “You still working at Gringotts Bill?” Harry asked once the dinner plates had been cleared away and dessert was served, attempting to draw the conversation back to something less fraught with tension.

“That’s right. Largest bank in Europe, the oldest too if you believe the owners.” Bill replied.

“Surely that will be recorded somewhere?” Hermione asked as she attempted to ward off a second helping of crumble from Mrs Weasley.

“Yeah, but Gringotts is a weird place, it was basically a secret bank for decades, the vaults underground go on for miles no one’s even sure what’s down there anymore.”

“What about you Fleur, what do you do?” Ron asked eager to get the blonde’s attention.

“Oh, nothing so interesting as you I’m sure, Bill said you three were flics, ah… police, oui?”

“Cops yeah.” Ron said, “Its dangerous work but someone’s got to do it.”

“The only thing dangerous about your days is the amount of food you spill on your uniform.” Hermione said irritated as she watched another splatter from Ron’s fork he was waving around fall onto his shirt.

“That’s not true, just today we got given a case about this Super bad-ass safe cracker who’s been working his way through Europe taking down the best security-”

“Ron! We can’t discuss cases, you know that.” Hermione interrupted, glaring at the redhead.

“Oh, au contraire I am very interested in this new criminal.” Fleur said looking over at Ron interestedly, Ron was fairly bursting with pride at being able to interest the French woman and Hermione rolled her eyes. “Or perhaps I should ask you what you can share mademoiselle Granger?” Fleur continued turning her unfathomable blue eyes on Hermione, “Bill has told me you are the one who often keeps these two out of trouble no?”

“That’s right.” Harry agreed laughing; “We’d probably both be dead a thousand times over if it wasn’t for Hermione.”

“Ah well –um, I still can’t –it’s against regulations to-” Hermione stammered, her sizable vocabulary failing her as she stared into the clear blue eyes of the French woman.

“Oh, bugger regulations Hermione, you told your parents about the tooth fairy case!” Ron argued.

“They were consultants on that case Ronald.” Hermione said bristling.

“Ronald Bilius Weasley!” Molly said at the same time. “Language!”

After dinner Hermione left the still arguing Weasleys to take a walk in the garden, Hermione could feel herself calming as she wandered through the overgrown plants and could almost imagine herself in another world entirely, one without annoying redhead colleagues and beautiful blonde haired blue-eyed French women that were already attached to someone who basically amounted to her own family member at this point.  

Hermione turned a corner and found herself in her favourite part of the garden before hearing a noise and freezing,

“Thanks for doing that Fleur.” Bill sighed, standing close to the blonde who was leaning against a tree looking at him with affection.

“Eet was nothing Bill, your family seem nice.”

Bill laughed at that and Hermione swore to herself she would get over whatever crush she seemed to have on the French woman, if someone could make Bill as happy as he was she should do everything she could to protect that, not wishing she could be the one close to the blonde instead.

“Seriously though, I owe you bigtime.”

“Well we shall have to see how I collect this favour you owe me, yes?” Fleur responded, her sultry voice making Hermione’s knees weak and the brunette quickly backed away before the couple noticed her.


	2. Wingardium Leviosa

“We should go to the banks, get a look at how their security is run.” Hermione said once Ron and Harry had joined her at the desks the following morning.

“I thought you’d called the managers to set up meetings to discuss the potential threat?” Harry asked.

“Yes but we should go as bank customers, maybe see what the banks are like from the perspective of someone looking to steal from them.” Hermione argued.

“But we’re not actually going to rob them right?” Harry and Hermione stared at Ron with incredulous looks. “Just checking! I never know how far your ‘research’ might take you one day.”

“I’ll let McGonagall know we’ll be out.” Harry said eager to get out of the station.

“They’re going to know we’re cops though.” Ron said. “They always know.

* * *

“Gentleman –and lady, is there anything I can do for our fine boys and girls in blue today? I’m Mr Spangler the manager of this branch of Commonwealth Shared Risk Bank.”

“See, I told you Hermione,” Ron began smugly. “Everyone always knows we’re cops, we give off an air of justice and-”

“And you’re wearing your badge around your neck sir.” Mr Spangler pointed out.

“Morning Mr Spangler,” Hermione said choosing to ignore Ron’s fumbling as he hurriedly removed his badge and put it in his pocket. “We’re here about the security issue I spoke to a Ms Clay about?”

“Ah, of course, if you’d like to follow me through to the office we can discuss this with the rest of the managers/.”

The three moved through the public area of the bank towards the back to a large office with a boardroom style table and a small dog basket.

“Where’s the rest of the managerial staff then? And why is there a dog in here?” Harry asked as he nearly trod on an elderly pug that had shuffled over to sniff at his boots.

“Gladys -Ms Clay, will be along momentarily and… that dog is actually a, ah… a part owner in the bank.” Mr Spangler finally got out, closing his eyes and looking pained.

“How much of the bank does he own?” Ron asked bending down to pet the dog.

“Half. He owns half. Mr Fusspot is actually the chairman.” Mr Spangler said avoiding Hermione’s eyes.

“Aw, is Mr Fusspot in control of one of the largest banks in London? Is he a good chairman, is he?” Ron asked as he scratched the pug behind his ears.

Hermione watched the scene unfold with disbelief; the discovery of who the chairman was didn’t bode well for the bank taking their warnings about the safe cracker seriously.

The next bank didn’t take their warnings seriously either.

“Don’t worry Ms Granger, we’ve just upgraded our security, our bank is as safe as can be.”

“Is that why safes are called that?” Ron asked.

“What?” The bank teller asked looking as though he had just smelt something unpleasant.

“Safe? Safes are safe?” Ron answered.

“What about Gringotts next?” Harry asked once they left the last bank.

“Yeah, Bill won’t brush us off like these guys.” Ron said sounding happier.

The three made their way to Gringotts; the bank dwarfed the others they had visited today in size and opulence. And that was just what was on the first floor, Hermione knew there were many more underground, not counting the ones no longer in use.

“Hey, is Bill Weasley around?” Ron asked the small wizened man at the desk.

“Mr Weasley is currently in the first floor vaults; do you require him for official business officers?”

“No no, nothing like that, we can find him ourselves. If that’s okay?” Hermione said getting nothing but a disinterested nod from the man as he went back to filling out paperwork, they even used quills here Hermione noticed impressed.

The trio managed to navigate their way around the bank and onto the floor where Bill was supposed to be, Ron led the way, eager to find his brother.

“Fleur!” Ron said surprised, Hermione faltered imperceptibly but managed to carry on without Harry noticing, once they rounded the corner she barely noticed Bill and Ron, her attention was captured by the blonde French woman.

“You’re going to ignore your brother for a pretty girl Ron?” Bill said amused.

“And how are you mademoiselle Granger?” Fleur asked as Hermione and Harry approached.

“Call me Hermione.” The brunette responded, hoping the others wouldn’t be able to see through her pretence of composure.

“’Ermione.” The blonde said holding eye contact for long enough that Hermione couldn’t hide the shiver that that voice saying her name invoked.

“Fleur, how are you doing here? I mean, what are you-” Hermione stuttered

Fleur laughed and Hermione felt the sound soak into her, causing another wave of longing to hit the brunette. “Bill brought me to see zee disused vault floors.”

“If you want to see something cool you should come to the station, it’s better than a few dusty old bank vaults.” Ron interrupted.

“Maybe I will.” Fleur said, her gaze lighting on the trio but Hermione could swear she felt the blue eyes linger when they met hers.

“So when will you come by?” Ron asked.

“Aren’t you three busy with your ‘big case’?”

“Well it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Careful little brother, if Hermione hears you she’ll actually make you do your own paperwork.” Bill teased.

“Hey! I do my own paperwork… now any way.”

“Oh? Hermione put her foot down on that did she?”

“Why is ‘Ermione’s foot put onto zee paperwork?”

“No honey, it’s an idiom, you see-

“Hermione wouldn’t dare put her foot or anything on papers, let alone official police documents.” Ron interrupted.

Hermione edged away from the group while Ron and Bill were talking with Fleur, pretending to examine one of the older vault’s locking mechanisms. Hermione was so engrossed in trying to focus on something other than Fleur she missed Harry excuse himself from the others’ conversation and join her.

“I thought only Ron was charmed by her.” Harry said raising his eyebrows as he looked sideways at Hermione.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh I think you do.” Harry grinned. “But you should pick someone unattached we can go out to the Three Broomsticks later, I’ll be your wingman and we’ll find you a single girl, maybe even French if you’re lucky.”

“I don’t need any help finding a girl thank you.”

“Really? When was your last date?”

“It was… erm…”

“It was eight months ago, and you left halfway through because you thought you had solved a case.”

“I had solved the case though.” Hermione argued half-heartedly.

“Yeah, but only because the lab had come back with a match. You need a life outside police work Hermione.”

“Like you’re any better.” Hermione scoffed, “you and Cho broke up ages ago and you’ve still not asked Ginny out.”

“Hey! I told you that in confidence.” Harry said nervously looking back to where Ron was telling Fleur about his escapades in training.

“Ron won’t mind, you’re his best friend. And Ginny would be lucky to have you.”

“Has she mentioned me?”

“We don’t really do girl-talk.” Hermione said apologetically. “I could ask her though, if you wanted?”

“No, you’re right; I’ve heard you consoling Ron after the Lavender fiasco remember? I don’t want you to pelt me with birds because you think I’ve been moaning about my heartache for too long.”

“Please, Ron and Lavender were never serious; I can do emotional talk when necessary.”

“Still. This doesn’t negate the fact that you need to get out there Hermione.” Harry said staring at the brunette with a mixture of sympathy and worry.

* * *

The next day the three tackled the seemingly never ending case profiles of previous robberies supposedly committed by the Veela and they lost themselves in the mounds of paperwork.

“This can’t be possible.” Harry said causing the other two to look up from their own reading. “It says here there was a guard dog –or maybe three, it’s unclear, some sort of trapdoor with a booby trap at the bottom, a locked door that was so advanced and supposedly unpickable it basically needed a flying key to unlock it, poison, logic puzzles and some weird mirror safe and the Veela still broke through them all and made off with the loot.”

“First of all who has such an elaborate security system set up?” Hermione asked suspiciously, “and what did they steal?”

“That’s classified.” Harry said waving the paper.

“Classified? Gimmie!” Ron said reaching over for the file in Harry’s hand. “Mine’s just about some modified Ford Anglia being stolen.”

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Hermione said rubbing her forehead. “Stealing an old car and stealing something from I assume either an eccentric billionaire or a secret corporation, what’s the pattern here?”

“The world is weirder than we know.” Harry said shrugging.

“Yeah,” Ron agreed. “You couldn’t make this stuff up.” He said not looking up from reading the more exciting exploits of the Veela.

“Helpful guys. Real helpful. Let me know if you want references for when you apply for a position in criminal profiling.” Hermione said rolling her eyes at her two partners.

Hours later Hermione took in the piles of paperwork around her and sighed, she’d already kicked Ron and Harry out of the now paper strewn room, she had sent them to do some ‘hands on police work’ as she put it, they had met with the managers of the larger banks but Hermione had suggested they check for anything suspicious and have a general face to face with the workers. Hermione had already run all the bank employees and informed the different heads of security to be on alert but she needed some time off from Ron’s complaints about paperwork not being useful, or real police work, and even Harry looked like he was losing the will to live. Something Hermione could emphasise with right about now, maybe she would take some time for herself for once tonight and go out and talk to someone about something other than work.

“Go home Granger.” Hermione looked up from her computer to find McGonagall standing next to her with a disapproving look on her face. “This will all still be here in the morning but your brain won’t if you keep working through the night.”

“You’re right.” Hermione said stretching the muscles in her back that had seized from sitting hunched over her desk for too long.

“Of course I am. Now be off with you. Go and think about something other than this case for a few hours.”

Hermione made her way to her flat and attempted to relax but she couldn’t help but think about the case. Hermione sighed, maybe she should go out, she considered calling Harry and Ron to see if they wanted to meet her somewhere but dismissed it almost as soon as she’d thought of it, if she saw them she’d only end up talking about the Veela. Harry’s words from Gringotts came back to haunt her, she didn’t need a wingman she was perfectly capable of talking to women on her own Hermione thought stubbornly as she picked up her phone and keys and left the flat.

Hermione entered the Three Broomsticks a little while later and looked nervously around the familiar space before taking a seat at the bar and ordering a butterbeer.

Hermione turned around on the barstool, content with watching the other occupants of the bar, she spotted Lavender and Parvati in a corner booth and quickly averted her gaze, she didn’t want to let it slip that she had seen Ron’s ex when she saw him at the station the next day, it would no doubt lead to him wondering if he did the right thing and whether he should take her back. And she really didn’t look like she was currently single.

“Is this seat taken?” A low voice asked, drawing Hermione from her thoughts.

Hermione looked up from her drink to see a dark haired woman smiling down at her.

“Have we met before?” The woman asked after staring at Hermione for a second longer than the brunette was comfortable with. Hermione raised her eyebrows and the stranger was quick to expand, “that’s not a pick up line. God, it sounds like such a line doesn’t it? I swear I’m more original than that when I see a pretty girl alone at a bar.” The dark haired woman smiled.

“I’m not sure whether or not I should be offended at your lack of originality then.” Hermione quipped, eliciting a horrified expression from the dark haired woman which Hermione failed to hold back a chuckle over.

 “Can we start over?” The woman asked pleadingly. Hermione nodded her head and the woman sighed in relief. “You went to Hogwarts right? I’m Katie Bell, we were-”

“Oh! You were on the sports team!” Hermione exclaimed in sudden realisation.

“Yep, that’s me.” Katie said grinning.

“I remember watching you during the game against Hufflepuff, you and the other chasers ran rings around them, they didn’t have a hope in hell that match.”

“So am I forgiven for my unoriginality earlier?” Katie asked teasingly.

“Buy me a drink and we’ll call it square.” Hermione said driven by a sudden burst of courage.

“Done.” Katie said quickly, moving closer to Hermione as she called over the bartender and ordered them both another round.

* * *

Hermione and Katie were laughing over a shared loathing of a teacher when the atmosphere in the room changed; they both looked up wondering what had happened to affect everyone.

“Who is that?” Katie said awestruck.

Hermione would have been insulted if she wasn’t struck dumb by the sight of Fleur walking into the Three Broomsticks, her blonde hair catching the light and making her look even more otherworldly than she already did. Everyone else in the bar seemed to be caught under the same spell, watching Fleur as she gracefully walked through the bar. The other occupants slowly started their conversations back up as they parted easily before her, Hermione felt her breath catch as she realised the blonde was heading straight towards her.

“Allo ‘Ermione.” Fleur said as she approached the bar.

“You two know each other?” Katie asked surprised.

“Oui, me and ‘Ermione ‘ave become friendly, and to see you ‘ere! We must think greatly alike.” Fleur said turning a dazzling smile on Hermione.

Katie waited awkwardly, clearly expecting to be introduced to Fleur but Hermione didn’t reply, still too shocked by Fleur’s appearance to think clearly. Fleur held Hermione’s gaze and Hermione was doomed, lost in the blue eyes that had captured hers so effortlessly.

“Where did Katie go?” Hermione asked once she became aware of her surroundings again.

“She ees getting a drink.” Fleur replied before looking between Hermione and Katie contemplatively, “’Ave you two known each uzzer long?”

“Yes and no,” Hermione said laughing nervously, Fleur arched an eyebrow and Hermione felt herself flushing as she hurried to explain herself to the blonde, “We went to school together but hadn’t seen each other since.”

“I am surprised to see you ‘ere.”

“Why? Did you think I just sat at home reading old case files?” Hermione bit out, well aware that she had done just that on countless nights.

“Non, I just didn’t zink it was your zing, no? And zese women ‘anging off you…” Fleur trailed off, something at the bar catching her eye.

Hermione scoffed, “they’re hardly ‘hanging off me’, you’re the one who’ll have to worry about that from the looks of things, where’s Bill?”

But Fleur didn’t respond, she was too busy glaring at Katie who was eyeing the two of them from the side like she was waiting for something to happen.

 “Bill? ‘e ees at ‘ome I imagine.” Fleur responded distractedly, her attention still on Katie.

“Did you enjoy being shown round Gringotts?” Hermione said after an awkward silence as the brunette racked her brains for something to talk to the blonde beauty about.

“Let us not talk of zat ‘Ermione, come, dance avec me?”

“Wh-what.” Hermione sputtered but Fleur was already leading her towards the dance floor.

Fleur was an amazing dancer, not that Hermione had ever for a second suspected differently, of course she would be an amazing dancer, she moved so gracefully during everyday things she had to be. Hermione on the other hand wasn’t so gifted, after a few awkward moments Fleur took pity on her and moved closer, pulling Hermione towards her and pressing her long lithe body against the brunette’s own as they swayed to the beat.

Hermione panicked at their new close proximity and blurted out the first thing she could think of to remind herself that this woman was unavailable.

“Is Bill held up at work?”

Fleur sighed, “Bill ‘e ees not ‘ere, eet ees just us ‘Ermione, let’s just us dance togezzur, oui?”

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath, relaxing further into Fleur’s arms, the French woman tightened her hold in response and the two danced even closer together. Hermione started to forget her mantra about the out-of-her-league, unattainable, unavailable blonde that had her arms wrapped around her and was leaning ever closer to the brunette.

Their lips met and for a moment Hermione loses herself in the kiss, she feels like she’s floating, all she wants is for this moment to last forever -then reality sets in and Hermione pulls away in horror, shocked at what she has just done. Fleur slowly opens her eyes and blinks at her confused.

“You’re with Bill, this isn’t right; I don’t do this sort of thing not to anyone and definitely not to one of my best friend’s brothers.” Hermione says upset.

Fleur holds Hermione’s gaze and the brunette feels herself drowning in the startlingly blue eyes of the French woman, Hermione knew she should just leave but Fleur was keeping a hold on her arm and the detective was still reeling from the kiss, unwilling to give up the last point of contact she had with the blonde.

“Me and Bill… eet ees not real.” Fleur said eventually.

“What do you mean?”

The blonde seemed to struggle with what to say before “We’re both gay. I met ‘im in a club and we got to talking and ‘e mentioned needing someone to show to work events as ‘e wasn’t ready to come out yet, so I offered to ‘elp, to do ‘im a favour.”

“So that’s why you’ve been so odd when we mention his work?” Hermione said slowly, hardly daring to believe what the blonde was telling her.

“…Yes.”

“But still,” Hermione says struggling to come to terms with what she has just heard. “Does he know about you going around kissing strangers while you’re together?”

“I am not so crass as I would do zis if what we ‘ad was real.” Fleur said, attempting to move back closer to the brunette but with every movement Fleur took Hermione edged away. “I was very ‘appy to see you ‘here zough, I didn’t zink I would be able to get us alone.” Fleur says smiling and trapping Hermione in her clear blue gaze.

“A-alone? This is… I-”

“I understand,” Fleur said a little sadly, dropping the hand she had kept on Hermione’s arm throughout the conversation. The brunette couldn’t help but feel a pang of loss as Fleur’s touch left her but Hermione’s brain was too busy trying to process everything Fleur had said to realise what that might mean.

Hermione somehow makes it back to her flat-alone, and simultaneously curses and thanks all the deities she can remember that she didn’t invite Fleur back, just because the blonde had claimed her and Bill weren’t really together didn’t mean that she and the French woman could have something did it? Hermione groaned and turned over in her bed again, sighing when she saw the time illuminated on the clock, so much for thinking doing something other than work would relax her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s a chance I can insert a Discworld reference you bet your ass I’m putting one in there. A reference –in the fic, not something in your –yeah…


	3. Expelliarmus

“Why are you so sure the Veela will hit Gringotts?” Ron asked as the trio sped off in the direction of the bank.

“Because Gringotts is the most well-known bank in London and has the best security-”

“Reasons not to rob it in my opinion.” Ron interrupted.

“And the Veela has always hit the targets that everyone thought were untouchable, they want the notoriety as much as the money, plus to be fair the things they get from these places are always worth way more than anything they could get from any other bank.” Harry explained.

“I suppose this will be a great story to tell to Bill and Fleur.” Ron said thoughtfully. “How I caught the dangerous international criminal the Veela and saved the bank Bill works at.”

“Yeah…” Hermione said barely listening to Ron, as she thought over what had last happened between her and Fleur.

“Yeah how you… and me and Hermione and the other cops we have waiting on backup and the guys who found the pattern after Hermione came in early and input every single case we had on the Veela into the new algorithm that suggested the Veela would strike today.” Harry said good-naturedly ribbing Ron. “Although I’m not sure why Hermione was in the station so early this morning.” Harry said glancing at Hermione concerned.

“I don’t know why we can’t take one of the undercover squad cars.” Hermione said wincing as Harry took a corner much too quickly in her opinion.

“Because the Firebolt is faster and–”

“And who names their cars?” Hermione interrupted.

“Er, only _everyone_ Hermione!” Ron replied, quick to defend Harry and the vehicle that Harry had agonised over buying after his previous car crashed into a willow tree during a high speed chase with a drug gang who called themselves the Slytherins.

Hermione grinned and tuned out Ron’s eager explanation of the bond between cars and men and the proper care for the bristles or something, Hermione had plenty of practice zoning out when Harry and Ron got to talking about their love of cars, thinking they were possibly talking about trimming bristles was far more preferable than telling Harry and Ron about what happened last night.

In fact, Hermione thought as the three of them settled in to stake out Gringotts she would be happy never thinking about the blonde ever again.

That didn’t last long though when hardly an hour into their surveillance of Gringotts Ron pointed out Fleur sauntering towards the entrance of the bank.

“She must be going to see Bill.” Ron remarked and Hermione felt a twinge of longing and regret intertwined with a ball of anxiety that memories of Fleur invoked.

“I’m surprised Bill’s boss doesn’t mind him getting visitors while he should be working,” Harry said interrupting Hermione’s thoughts. “They didn’t strike me as particularly generous bosses.”

“Who’s going to complain when his visitors look like _that_ though?” Ron replied still staring at the blonde.

“I guess,” Hermione said slowly, her mind starting to wake up from the thrall the shock of the blonde had cast on her. “Does Fleur visit Bill often at the bank then?”

“Yeah, well there’s often a lot of events and things for important clients of the bank, Bill didn’t used to go so much but I know there was some do recently down in the golden vaults that he said Fleur really wanted to go to.” Ron said casually.

Hermione considered what Ron had said and started analysing everything she had seen Fleur doing, every time she had seen the blonde and what she thought she knew about her. Hermione realised there were more gaps in information about Fleur than she had realised, the blonde was an expert at avoiding talking about herself without anyone realising she was redirecting the conversation. and she had appeared so suddenly in the Weasley’s lives, and always seemed to be around Gringotts whenever they were. Hermione shook her head, unsure what to think any more, the brunette wasn’t sure whether voicing her concerns to Harry and Ron would be met with ridicule, it did seem a stretch even to Hermione. Maybe she only doubted the blonde’s motives as a way to distance herself from anything further happening between herself and the beautiful French woman; it wouldn’t be the first time Hermione had closed herself off from a potential romance before it had even started.

Hermione frowned, still thinking over what she knew about the French woman, Fleur had said she was doing a favour for Bill but she barely knew him, and what was Fleur getting out of this if all she was doing was helping Bill out? Hermione thought back over their interactions and the prickling worry in the back of her mind only grew with the time they spent waiting for Fleur to reappear from the bank.

* * *

“God I’m bored.” Ron said unnecessarily since he had been loudly sighing for the last half an hour.

“Go pick up some coffee then.” Hermione said tiredly, Ron was out of the car before she could finish telling him her order. Hermione glanced over to see a forlorn looking Harry and Hermione rolled her eyes. “And take Harry with you.”

“We’ll be back soon Hermione.” Harry said smiling down gratefully at the brunette, “I just need to stretch my legs a bit; I was going crazy sitting in the car.”

Hermione nodded and was glad of the silence; they had arrived at Gringotts before closing but hadn’t seen anything of interest for hours and it was now well into the night, Hermione thought of Harry and Ron as brothers but everyone got sick of their siblings when they were stuck in a car with them for hours on end. She knew Harry and Ron would be at least an hour on their quest, there were coffee shops all around the area but Ron would persuade Harry to go to one further away in order to make the most of their time out of the car. Hermione was glad Harry had gone with Ron since otherwise the redhead might not have come back at all, he was a good detective but often wavered in his commitment to the task when the job wasn’t what he anticipated. He always came through in the end though and Hermione couldn’t imagine their dynamic working any better than it did.

Over an hour passed by and Hermione sighed, there was no sign of Ron and Harry and instead of finding the silence relaxing instead it gave her no distraction against the memory of Fleur, of what had happened at the bar last night, of the blonde’s body pressed against hers and her lips caressing her own.  It seemed everywhere she looked she was tormented by thoughts of the blonde, even the woman climbing out of one of the windows, pushing up the shadowy, partially hidden side of the bank reminded her of Fleur. Hermione paused, realising what she had just seen and grabbed the binoculars to take a closer look. Hermione’s mind cleared of the kiss enough for the brunette to realise someone was indeed climbing the wall of the bank she was supposed to be watching, and that someone was the very person she had been trying to avoid thinking about for the last few hours.

Hermione acted on reflex, she stepped out of the car intent on doing the job she had been assigned, not allowing herself to think about who she was chasing.

Hermione pulled out her phone and called Harry, “Harry I need-”

“Hermione, listen I’m sorry we’ve been gone so long, we went to this café and there was this girl and-”

“Harry _shut up_!” Hermione hissed into her phone, trying to keep quiet as she neared the bank. “Get back here, now, the Veela is here she’s climbing up to the roof I’m following but I don’t know

“Wait _she_? _!_ ” Hermione heard Ron exclaim through the radio.

“On our way, be careful ‘Mione.” Harry said abruptly and she heard a clatter of something being knocked over before Harry ended the call.

Hermione radioed the station next, “I am in pursuit of the Veela at Gringotts bank, my partners are en route but I am currently following at a safe distance alone.”

The radio was silent for a moment, “Granger I realise this would be incredibly out of character for you but if this is a joke you three will be chained to your desks for-”

“Negative sir.” Hermione says a little breathlessly as she runs up to the fire escape attached to an adjacent wall. “I’m on the tail of the Veela and-”

“Standby for backup Granger. Do not; I repeat do not engage alone.”

Hermione clicked off the radio but didn’t hesitate to go against the orders given and continued after the blonde. Hermione managed to get to the roof of an adjacent building to Gringotts in time to see Fleur disappear round a corner, moving swiftly across the roof tiles.

After Hermione had managed to noisily navigate her way onto the same rooftop as Fleur the blonde looked over her shoulder and Hermione noticed the look of shock on her face as she saw the brunette behind her, the blonde veered off to the side and gracefully danced her way across a group of gargoyle grotesques that seemed to move in the shadowy light. Hermione followed, struggling to maintain her balance across the surface that’s only design feature had been to keep out the rain. The brunette stumbled and nearly went over the edge, catching herself just in time. But when she stood back upright on shaky legs she realised she had lost Fleur. Hermione swore softly and glared at her surroundings, daring the darkness to keep concealing her prize from her.

Hermione saw a glimpse of blonde hair flashing between the air vents and ran towards it, not taking the time to check her footholds, only caring to catch up to Fleur. As Hermione closed the gap between her and Fleur Hermione realised she had backed the woman into a dead end. Fleur was staring at the wall behind her appraisingly but she looked up as soon as Hermione approached, she smiled at the brunette and Hermione bristled, unsure what the blonde’s game was but determined not to let Fleur get one over on her again.

“I’m not letting you go.” Hermione said firmly.

“Why would you?” Fleur asked smiling at Hermione in the way that made her heart beat traitorously fast in her chest.

“Because of… of what happened before.” Hermione replied uncertainly.

“Ah, you mean when you kissed me.” Fleur said moving forwards towards the brunette.

“Stay where you are.” Hermione ordered, her voice shaking and betraying her emotions/

“You don’t want me to stay though do you?” Fleur was almost touching her now; Hermione could feel her breath ghosting across her ear as the blonde leaned forward. Hermione held her breath, her body and mind warring with each other over what to do.

Then the French thief leans in and she is kissing her, this kiss is nothing like the kiss they shared before, that was teasing and light, this is passionate, both of them know exactly who the other is and neither wants the other to forget. Hermione feels even more confused than she had been before, she tries to prevent the feeling of light-headedness that is coursing through her before quickly being swept away in the desire flooding her veins at the touch of the blonde, she is totally disarmed by this woman and in this moment she can’t bring herself to care.

Fleur leans back, breaking the contact and Hermione makes a small sound of protest that causes the blonde to grin and Hermione to blush.

“Mon cœur.” Fleur whispered almost reverently, “Je suis désolé.” the fingers of the blonde’s right hand reached up and tenderly traced Hermione’s jawline.

Fleur takes a step back and Hermione moves forward, reaching out to the blonde. Or she tries to, the clink of metal and an insistent pressure on her wrist stops her from being able to move as much as she wants to and when the brunette looks down she sees her own handcuffs chaining her to a railing. Hermione gapes at the metal enclosing her wrist, looking so out of place against her own skin, her brain still hung up on the kiss she and Fleur had shared to realise what had happened right away. Seconds later when Hermione has grasped the situation she looks up, her heart racing with a panic she doesn’t dare analyse too closely as she scans the skyline for the blonde, but the rooftop is empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pushing this forwards,I hope it makes sense I was a little distracted by losing the puppy I was meant to be watching half way through writing this and then discovering her in a huge pile of crap. Unbeta'd so if there's any mistakes or something doesn't make sense let me know.


	4. Evanesco

Until the first spots of rain hit Hermione the brunette didn’t think she could be any more infuriated with the way things had turned out. She had already called Harry and let him know where she was, and where she thought the Veela had gone, not that she thought they had any hope of catching her now. It didn’t take too long before Ron and Harry were climbing up to the rooftop where she was and Hermione braced herself for the mocking that was sure to come.

“Oh my god this is brilliant!” Ron crowed when he saw her. Hermione glowered at him but even Harry struggled to hide a grin at her predicament.

“How did this happen?” Harry asked as he looked at the handcuffs chaining Hermione to the wall.

“Are they your handcuffs?” Ron asked sounding like he was taking far too much enjoyment from this.

“Yes.” Hermione ground out.

“Couldn’t you use your keys to get yourself out them?” Harry asked incredulously.

“She took them.”

“She? So you saw her? Up close? How did she do this to you? And with your own cuffs?” Ron babbled excitedly.

“Well she’s a thief; she’s obviously good at pickpocketing. And I was distracted…”

“Do you think you could describe her to the sketch artist?” Harry asked as he unlocked Hermione’s cuffs and steadied her as she moved away from the wall.

Hermione felt torn, she hesitated in answering Harry and realised that some part of her didn’t want to give Fleur up. This was completely foreign to the brunette who had always prided herself on doing everything by the book, the fact she wanted to keep the Veela’s identity a secret gave her as much concern as the original feeling did. But in the end her principals won out, Fleur knew what she was getting herself into when she started this, Hermione told herself, no one forced her into her life.

“It’s Fleur.” Hermione answered dully, not looking either of them in the eyes.

“What?” Ron asked shocked. “But that’s not possible, we know her, I was going to give her a tour of the station.”

“Yeah, I bet she’d have loved that, walking in right under our noses and looking at everything we had on the Veela while knowing we were lightyears away from catching her.”

“Hermione you can’t be serious.” Ron continued still disbelieving.

Harry just looked thoughtfully at the brunette as they all made their way back to the car and the station in silence.

* * *

“Why haven’t Gringotts reported a robbery?” Hermione said exasperatedly, hanging up forcefully after talking to one of the tellers at Gringotts who had been extremely affronted at the idea that Gringotts had been robbed and had rudely explained to the brunette that it was impossible.

“I’m surprised they didn’t know, or stop it, their alarms and weird security measures are world renowned.” Ron commented.

“Maybe they did… maybe the Veela didn’t actually rob Gringotts, maybe they failed.” Harry said thoughtfully.

“You can say Fleur you know, she is the Veela after all.” Hermione said looking over at Harry.

“I don’t think it is her, you must have been mistaken.” Ron interrupted.

“Believe me I got very close to her on that rooftop.” Hermione said bitterly. “I’m not mistaken.”

“I’ve tracked Fleur’s movement from when we saw her enter Gringotts, she doesn’t go anywhere near the vault floors, her path is accounted for the whole time.” Ron added.

“Well she must have found a way past the cameras, looped the feed or something.” Hermione replied exasperated.

“Hermione…” Harry started.

“No. Why would I make this up? Of all things why would I say it’s Fleur?”

“Maybe you’re jealous of her.” Ron said tactlessly, “I mean, she’s gorgeous she-”

Hermione gets up from her desk and moves away from the redhead, before she does something she’ll regret. The brunette knows he isn’t the most intuitive of people, especially when it came to emotions, but he should have seen how hard this all was for her, how she more than anyone didn’t want it to be Fleur.

“Nice one.” Hermione heard Harry say as she walked away from the desks.

“What did I do?” Ron replied hurt.

Although how he would know how Hermione was feeling when she had done her best to keep her true feelings for the blonde a secret she didn’t know the brunette admitted to herself when she found herself in the break room waiting for a fresh pot of coffee to be ready.

“You did good work Granger.” McGonagall said interrupting Hermione’s thoughts as the Scottish woman entered the room and filled up her own mug with tea.

“I lost her.”

“But we know what she looks like, her name-or an alias, that’s more than we knew before.” The Scottish sergeant replied and Hermione didn’t have the heart to say that wasn’t what she had meant.

“Gringotts just called back,” Harry said as soon as Hermione returned to her desk. “One of the deep vaults was emptied last night.”

“Deep vaults?” Hermione asked confused.

“The most secret and secure of them all. Bill said half the people working there don’t even believe they exist, there’s all sorts of rumours about them. Supposedly to get there you have to ride an old cart in pitch black through miles and miles of twisting passages, impossible to find your way unless you know where you’re going.” Ron said, his tone coloured with amazement.

“Did they say what was stolen?” Hermione asked.

“They can’t say, He didn’t know himself and said that their clients pay them for security, not to spy on them.” Harry reported.

“So what now?” Ron asked.

“We find Fleur.” Hermione replied determinedly, ignoring the way Ron rolled his eyes or the own fluttering in her stomach at the thought of seeing the blonde again. “You may not believe me but the least we can do is bring her in for questioning, if she has an alibi then fine.”

“Is her real name even Fleur?” Ron asked hours later frustrated as another search turns up nothing. “We’re completely in the dark here, there’s no record of past criminal activity, I can barely find anything on a Fleur Delacour in France as it is, it’s like she’s vanished into thin air.”

The trio continue trying to track down their one lead and come up empty; Hermione alternates from angry snapping at her colleagues and demanding their best from them to hoping they don’t discover anything about Fleur. Hermione knows she’s being difficult to work with but constantly thinking of Fleur, and having no other excuse or distraction to take her mind from the French woman has her on edge.

At one point a package arrives for her and Hermione opens it eagerly, assuming it’s something to do with the case she misses the worried looks between Harry and Ron.

“You told Fred and George?” Hermione cries out exasperatedly as she lifts out the fluffy handcuffs from the box.

“Err…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Hermione should totally have told everyone Fleur was the Veela when she called for backup last chapter but that wouldn’t have been as fun.   
> Weird ending to the chapter right? I don’t know…. I’m not super happy with it but I didn’t intend for this fic to be this long and (insert excuse here). Final chapter will probably be up Tuesday.


	5. Episky

Hermione blinked when the harsh lights of the Three Broomsticks hit her eyes after the darkness of the outside. She wasn’t entirely sure what had made her come to the bar again, perhaps some part of her that couldn’t stand failures, the part that made her obsessively read up on a subject every time she didn’t ace a test- hypothetically speaking of course. Or just a longing to be somewhere that reminded her of what could have been between her and Fleur instead of how things had ended up.

Hermione ordered a drink and sat down in the same seat she had occupied last time she was here and half-heartedly wonders if Katie will show, but on second thoughts she doubts she would be in the right state of mind to continue where their conversation had left off before… before Fleur. Before the blonde thief came into the bar like something from a movie and everything shifted to a script that didn’t mesh with how she had envisioned her life. Hermione took a long drink trying to erase the memory of that night, coming to the decision that coming here had been a bad idea. The brunette sighed, placing her half empty glass on the bar and deciding to call it a night, there was nothing here except for old ghosts of the blonde that were still able to confuse her, even now when the last she had seen of her Fleur had been when she was handcuffed her to a railing on a rooftop.

Hermione started towards the restroom before leaving the bar, dodging around the enthusiastic people on the dancefloor and muttering half-hearted apologies to some as she pushed past them. She suddenly came face to face with a chiselled torso covered in glitter and dancing under the strobe lights with a similarly muscled dark skinned twenty something guy, Hermione risked a glance from the and realised she recognised from school. Hermione was still busy trying to put a name to the face-and torso as she entered the bathroom, Cedric perhaps? Before hands came from behind and pulled her into an empty stall.

“Please don’t scream.” A soft voice said.

“Because saying please is such a good way to get someone you’ve just kidnapped not to scream.” Hermione replied turning to see Fleur standing all too close to her, an apologetic look on the blonde’s face.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted a chance to speak to you… to apologise I guess for everything. And for abducting you in a bathroom.” Fleur said her lips quirking into a half smile that Hermione willed herself not to react to.

“If you keep doing things that need apologies for when you apologise this isn’t going to work out very well for you.” The brunette replied trying to put as much distance between her and the blonde as she could while being in the same bathroom stall.

“I should have thought this through I know, but I… you make it hard to think sometimes. All the time.”

Hermione gaped for a moment, the whole scenario was nothing she could ever had imagined happening, and the worst of it was she didn’t have the slightest desire to arrest the woman standing before her.

“Your accent isn’t as strong.” Hermione said realising what was different about this encounter.

“Ah, oui.” Fleur said “I usually emphasise it when abroad. Most people think foreigners are stupid, after all, who would suspect the girl who can’t even speak English?”

“I would.” Hermione replied bluntly.

“Yes. You would” Fleur said staring into Hermione’s eyes; the brunette curled her hands into fists, digging her fingernails into her palm in an effort to stop her from reaching for the blonde. “I have wondered.” Fleur began, moving ever closer to Hermione’s lips.

“What?” Hermione breathed out, her heart stuttering in her chest, her eyes darting between the blonde’s eyes and lips, eventually drooping shut, unable to take the visual of her dreams in the flesh.

“If it would ever be possible for there to be something more between us.”

Hermione’s eyes shot open and she met the French woman’s steady gaze.

“You’re a criminal.”

“So that’s a deal breaker is it?”

“Of course it is!” The brunette spluttered. “You break the law!”

“Hermione…”

“No Fleur. Turn yourself in, let me take you in.”

Fleur stared at the brunette before answering softly, “I can’t do that.”

“Well then go. Or better yet, let me. At least I’m not locked onto a rooftop in the rain this time.” Hermione said, turning on her heels and leaving the bar as fast as she could, oblivious to the stricken expression that was on the blonde’s face as she left.

* * *

Hermione throws herself into work; McGonagall had suggested their case was closed since the Veela had undoubtedly left Britain by now, whoever they were. Hermione had flinched at that, she knew they lacked evidence tying Fleur to the Veela, nothing concrete except her say so, and maybe she should be happy they wouldn’t tie the blonde French woman to this case and ask her again how it was she came to be handcuffed to the roof by someone she knew, someone who didn’t look like she would lift a hand to fight anyone let alone run across rooftops at night.

But Hermione had argued their case wasn’t finished while the Veela wasn’t in custody and stayed on the case, and of course Ron and Harry had stayed with her, backing her up to the end even though Ron didn’t really see the point and Harry was drawing his own probably all too accurate conclusions from Hermione’s behaviour on the case. They had sightings of Fleur in Italy, nothing substantial though and still nothing besides Hermione’s say so that pins her to the alter ego the Veela.

The brunette has hardly left the station, alternating between anger at Fleur, at the way things had turned out and sorrow that she’s made it impossible to see Fleur again. Unless they catch her, and Hermione doesn’t think they will now that the blonde has gone to ground. In her darkest hours in the middle of the night Hermione thinks that maybe she doesn’t even want to catch her, to have Fleur imprisoned and unable to walk into a room and leave everyone breathless is almost as bad as to never see her again at all.

“Maybe you don’t have to go to see her in an official capacity.” Harry says.

“What do you mean?”

Harry sighs “It’s obvious you two had… something.”

“What! What do you mean, we didn’t- there wasn’t anything- who else knows-”

“Relax Hermione, everyone else just thinks you were taken in by a pretty girl and didn’t realise who she really was until too late. Which is what happened I guess, but I know you, that wasn’t all that happened was it?”

Hermione sags in her seat and drops her gaze from Harry’s.

“Look… I know this job means a lot to you-”

“It’s all I wanted, I worked hard for this!” Hermione interrupts.

“And I’m not saying you have to give it up, maybe just… take a holiday and go see if you can find her?”

“And what? She’s still a criminal. No amount of holiday sangria will make me forget that.”

“Maybe she’ll change.” Harry said carefully, “From what I saw of the two of you this wasn’t one sided Hermione.”

Hermione closed her eyes and was flooded with the memories of Fleur’s lips pressed against hers, of the blonde caressing her while they danced, the images reminding her of how mutual everything between them was. Or she thought it was. Until the blonde had revealed her true nature and left Hermione chained to the roof while she had made off with whatever she had come here for.

Hours later Hermione is brought out of her internal musings by Ron. “Huh. That’s weird.”

“What?” Harry asks moving to look at the screen the redhead is currently puzzling over.

“It looks like some of the places the Veela robbed have had items returned, or money. Actually a lot of them.” Ron said surprised, his comment followed by a scurry of frantic clicks on the computer. “Or most, I mean, we’re not entirely sure of everywhere the Veela hit but this is pretty much everything we have on our files under them.”

Harry looks up and meets Hermione’s gaze, the brunette fights to keep her emotions from her face, hardly knowing what to think about this development herself and not wanting to have to discuss any of it with Harry, at least not yet.

“And there’s been weird notes left with some of them. Like diagrams of gargoyles and pictures of flowers and… maybe poetry?” Ron says frowning at the screen in confusion. “I don’t get it.” He said shaking his head.

“It looks like the Veela might be going straight then?” Harry says, his gaze still on Hermione even though the brunette had already dropped her eyes from his piercing gaze, pretending to be occupied with the papers in front of her.

“Can I have a look at the notes she left Ron?” Hermione asks as soon as Harry leaves their desks in search for a lost file.

“Sure.” the redhead replied sending a selection over to the brunette who fixated on the looping letters and delicate pictures for the rest of her shift, all the while wondering if she was being foolish for allowing hope to bloom in her chest.

* * *

Hermione made her way to the rooftop where Fleur had handcuffed her and looked around. She didn’t know what she was expecting, that message was nonsense, and even if it was from Fleur it probably didn’t mean what Hermione thought, why would she want to see the brunette again.

A prickling across the back of her neck has Hermione whirling around; and the sight that greets her is enough to make her heart race.

Fleur approaches carefully, as though Hermione might shy away at any moment like some small mammal, easily startled by the appearance of a potential predator.

“You gave back the money.” Hermione said cautiously.

“The money wasn’t the only reason I did this you know.” Fleur said moving a lock of chestnut hair away from Hermione’s neck and bending her head to inhale the delicate fragrance that she had imagined so many times while she had been apart from Hermione.

“Your need to succeed, to prove yourself.” Hermione said fighting a shiver from the French woman’s attentions on her neck.

“What?” Fleur asked surprised.

“That was one analysts’ theory about your behaviour anyway.” Hermione said shrugging, struggling to appear relaxed in the blonde’s presence.

Fleur laughed and grinned at Hermione, “Non, that is not why I do this, I have always gone after beautiful priceless things. When I left England I realised I was losing the most valuable thing I could have.” Fleur said staring deeply into Hermione’s eyes.

“And that would be?” Hermione asked her voice turning breathy as her heart rate increased when Fleur moved even closer to her, slowly bringing her arms around to circle the brunette’s waist careful of any slight movement on Hermione’s part, watching her face for a hint of discomfort or rejection but all she saw was wonder and hope shining out of Hermione’s eyes.

“You.” Fleur said breathlessly before they reached for each other simultaneously, Hermione’s hands gripping Fleur’s neck, pulling the blonde closer to her as their lips crashed together and they lost themselves in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after (because when you’re an international thief everything’s forgiven when you return the goods right?). Until the crime boss Voldemort regained power but it was all okay because Hermione discovered a wormhole leading to a different part of the universe and the aliens she found there were more than happy to come and help out, of course they also let the xenomorph through but it was fine, Buffy dealt with it.
> 
> I think this plot was influenced quite a bit by me rewatching DEBS over the weekend. I can say influenced and get out of being accused of plagiarism right? –Although, fanfic, I think plagiarism of plots are the least of the issues here.
> 
> So I have a tumblr, which I mostly use for watching gifs of my ships but if anyone else can't sleep in the small hours or would like to recommend other fics to me or whatever it's perytonsshadow.

**Author's Note:**

> Fleur's speaking patterns will probably change wildly from when I remember to drop the 'h's and add extra 'e's to words and when I forget she's speaking with an accent (this is my way of apologising without apologising in advance).


End file.
